<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life with the V Squad by K9OfTheDarkness1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465043">Life with the V Squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997'>K9OfTheDarkness1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Bruises, Comfort, Multi, Nudity, One Shot Collection, Other, Some nsfw chapters, Starvation, Stripping, no major story, not too sure about tags yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of one-shots of your new afterlife in Hell with the V Squad Valentino, Vox and Velvet as you somehow become a part of their group you have pretty interesting adventures with each of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Major Relationships - Relationship, Valentino &amp; Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valentines day with Velvet NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone so i got into the Hazbin Hotel fandom and i think its time for me to write some stuff about it so this their isn't much of a story just a collection of One shots no major plot or anything just small little stories so enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was well to you a normal day for you nothing really special even though your calendar said Valentines day, as you noticed you just rolled your eyes Valentines day is not a Holiday for you, the only one for you is Halloween. So you were about to get out of your bed when you noticed the sound of texting you turned your head to see the obnoxious phone obsessed Velvet. </p><p> </p><p>"Velvet why are you in me room?" you asked in annoyance Velvet looks up to you and then smiles " Oh finally your up its Valentines day don't you remember what we planned to do?" She says her voice may sound Bubbly but only when she's stable. </p><p> </p><p>Then your droopy eyes shot all the way up and then you smack your face and groan "Oh no i'm so sorry i forgot Velvet, did i get too high again?" you ask Velvet.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah you did but i didn't blame you things have been hard for the past Month well life in hell is a bitch anyway so its fine you slept until noon but its okay i got the time i needed to get ready, so its cool" Velvet says not seemingly too upset. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sorry well i do love cheap sales and i love the Valentines day candy we get what did you wanna get this time Vel?" you ask your newfound friend but still developing. </p><p> </p><p>"For candy i just want those cherry filled chocolate kisses we both love so much and the candy hearts but to end the day i'd like us to take a bath with some roses in it" Velvet says what she wanted to do last made you feel a little horny taking baths with Velvet sometimes with Vox or Valentino is such a night.</p><p> </p><p>Velvet noticed your smile and smirks back "i'm taking you like the idea" she says "Oh yeah babe i"ll go get ready" you say getting off your bed. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After heading out your home with the V squad you and Velvet take the Limo to one of your favorite stores to where you wanna buy your favorite drugs and candy (mostly drugs) as today's Valentines day some sales have already begun and the prices were half off Velvet was smiling wide like she usually does clinging her sharp nails on your shoulders, she always does this when she gets too excited she loves shopping with you.</p><p>After the limo driver pulls over and says you've arrived you and Velvet come out and head inside not that many other demons were here, so far pretty safe you and Velvet walk to the candy aisle it was half empty lot of last minute shopping you thought to yourself. </p><p>After about an hour of shopping, it was pretty fun this year, last year was a little crazy Velvet found some left over roses and a bottle of some pink type of alcoholic drink you found some candy hearts the cherry filled chocolate kisses and some bath bombs for the bath.</p><p>"I think i found some good stuff i'm ready are you Velvet?" you call to her after meeting back up with her "Yes i got some good things too ready to pay?" Velvet asks you and her look at each other and nod your head yeah let's get going its getting late. </p><p> </p><p>After leaving and calling for the limo back you and Velvet see it come by and get in heading back home it was around evening when you and Velvet went back home but you got a text from Valentino asking where you and Velvet went you decided to answer in person, he was in Vox's office you tell him nothing bad just some last minute Valentine's day shopping you leave Val and Vox a few things for them a few roses and a small box of chocolate for them the two had their own plans for this day and you left them be.</p><p> </p><p>Then at around night you and Velvet were in your room taking pictures on her phone blogging about your day with her on Hellstagram it was pretty fun even though its not really that big of a deal with you but it was still a good thing to do with Velvet a way to develop a good bond with any of the three of then. </p><p> </p><p>Then after eating candy with her Velvet's behavior then changes "so you ready?" She then smiles differently a look of lust on her eyes you smile back at her "Oh Velvet dear of course i'm ready i really need this bath tonight.</p><p> </p><p>After checking the bath Tub for clogs, hair or anything stuck it seemed to be ready you turn on the hot water first to get it ready then as the tub was getting filled you went into the small closet to get some bubble bath and you got the heart shaped bath bombs ready to use as you close the door you then see Velvet standing on the door entrance posing but she wasn't naked like you were expecting she was still in her black bra and matching panties with lingerie straps but then when you look again she had a rose between her boobs, your crotch gets hot. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooohhhh my my what do we have here" you speak as sexy as you can Velvet smirks and giggles softly she goes inside and closes the door locking it "Oh not much just a little presentation" she says getting to the bathtub she then slowly removes her panties down her long slender legs her perfect magenta skin shining under the candles you lit surrounding the bathtub. She was about to take off her bra but then you stop her.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Wait sorry ugh...do you mind if i take that off?" You ask so suddenly you didn't know you were blushing Velvet smiles wider "Oh i didn't know you were that kinky okay okay, go ahead" She says presenting her boobs to you, you and her get in the tub and settle in the warm water, you making sure your hands aren't cold or shaking you notice this bra unhooks in the front, making her more horny, you first move the rose out of the way and you take the small hook still getting used to it you with a bit of struggle you manage to unhook her bra hearing a click and slowly remove it. </p><p> </p><p>Velvet had the hottest boobs you've ever seen both in the Living world and hell, you've seen many boobs before when you were alive but none were as hot as Velvets skin soft because she takes good care of her skin like you do, they were a good size not too big, not too small, not uneven size or droopy good and firm that's how you like it female human boobs look boring compared to Velvet's she had a nice pair.</p><p> </p><p>her boobs had The magenta skin but with a bit of some White on them her left boob had a lot of white including the nipple while her right boob was mostly Magenta with tiny little specks of white which to you, you really liked it that way. </p><p> </p><p>"May i" you ask her you just had to ask "She smiles lustfully and gets close to you "You know your always welcome your the only one who knows how to do it" by that she means by touching them with you your hands are soft and warm and your grip is never too hard or soft but only lets you be hard when she asks for it.</p><p> </p><p>you then wet your hands with the hot water first to get them wet and hot and then you take your hands and gently begin to stroke her boobs, already she begins to purr closing her eyes, you were doing it the right way then you use your thumbs to stroke her nipples to get them hard and you lift her boobs a bit to check there weight they were a bit heavy a sign of her horniness.</p><p> </p><p>Velvet then groans and leans into you she wraps her arms around your neck and purrs, you get all hot and bothered as you keep fondling her boobs then you quickly grab a bath bomb and drop it in the water it fizzles and the smell of roses fills the air, Then After about 10 minutes Velvet lets go of you and pulls herself back on the end of the tub and lays back.</p><p> </p><p>For a second you were confused but then under the water you see the position of her knees in front of her she was spreading her legs and her smile full of lust her eyes cat-like. </p><p> </p><p>"Rub me its opening" Velvet says voice a little deep with Lust your whole body shivers and your horniness goes through the roof, you thought this day would never come, you smile and crawl to Velvet between her legs. </p><p> </p><p>"How do you want me to do it?" you ask just incase "I don't care really whatever you like" she says you loved the answer you put one hand on her knee up the water and then you take your other hand you can't see under the water but you don't really need to you first feel a bit around her legs to search and then you find the jackpot her pussy was a little open you take two fingers and gently rub the lips first. Velvet groaned and pulled her head back she was liking it already. </p><p> </p><p>You smile and keep it up rubbing it counterclockwise even in the hot water you could feel some of her juice leaking onto your hand "Okay Velvet i'm gonna go in is that okay?" Still wanted to ask to not ruin anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, yes do it" Velvet says fast voice a little shaky you smile and ease your fingers inside, her walls were tight and scalding hot as you ease your fingers deep she arches her back and almost screams she then grabs your shoulder for support and gets a little closer to you.</p><p> </p><p>You get in deep as you can and rub the walls of her tight pussy making her moan louder and louder this goes on for minutes you then lean down and put your head between her boobs sniffing her rose scented skin from the bath bombs. she then uses her free hand to wrap around your head to keep you in this position. </p><p> </p><p>Then you feel it about to happen more of Velvet's juice was leaking she was about to cum, "OH ahh i'm gonna-I'm gonna CUM" right after she says that she cums on your hand spewing like a geyser. She then gets limp on the tub tired already you then slowly take your fingers out of her, Velvet was panting you get up and see her panting she was tired. Well it was a pretty long day.</p><p> </p><p>So after about 30 minutes you and Velvet decided to get off the tub to get ready for bed. You and Velvet dry off together it was a fun day for you and her.</p><p> </p><p>As you and Velvet head off to bed she wanted to sleep with you tonight so you agree sometimes it gets lonely in your room, you and Velvet settle down on your bed watching the blood red sky out your window.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure was fun today" Velvet Says</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah i'm glad we got to spend the day together" You comment</p><p> </p><p>As you and Velvet chat a bit her eyes get droopy and so do yours and before you know you drift off in Velvet's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Valentino X Female!Listener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You became Valentino's new Stripper and he admired your work but you had one problem you let your body issues get to your head afraid of getting fat you decided to go on an unhealthy diet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To anyone who has body issues and are dealing with weight problems don't ever starve yourself its never healthy please take good care of yourself wisely and love yourself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in your room putting on your makeup in front of your new mirror you just bought tonight was a special night for you, it was a night you worked so hard for. You told Valentino you wanted to become a new stripper for him. He thought you were pretty enough and he agreed to train you. But training was a little difficult you were a little on the heavy side it was hard to pole dance and lift your body up and balance, and you were quite a fan of junk food. You loved going to Mcdonalds with Vox, and you loved eating pizza, baked goods and candy with Velvet for food selfies and blogging with her. It was fun and all but ever since you wanted to become a stripper for Valentino it was when you began to notice the pounds you put on.</p><p> </p><p>You decided to go on a diet you didn't want to be overweight and ugly none of Valentino's workers were overweight all had curves and flat stomachs, you did have the perfect body when you were alive but things have changed ever since you landed in hell, So you decided to stop going to Mcdonalds with Vox and told Velvet you needed to change the foods you buy with her when you go grocery shopping. The diet was not easy you went out more running laps out on the streets, gave up on carbs and switched it to a diet of veggies. </p><p> </p><p>The food change was so hard you didn't eat a lot either only ate twice a day, then started going to the gym lifting weights and treadmill workouts for 4 hours a day, after doing that for Months you hit your goal weight you were sim and fit but in your mind you didn't think it was enough to please Valentino so you kept the routine up more and more. </p><p> </p><p>As you finished putting on the outfit you chose for your first show you began to feel light headed cuz you smelled something it smelled like food. you then turned a corner and saw one of the strippers go backstage and was walking to the small section where a table and microwave are the stripper took a box of hot Pockets one of your favorite foods you drooled when she put it in the microwave.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh stop no no i can't eat i'll get bloated again and i can't now my show's next i gotta get out their on stage" you whispered to yourself you quickly checked your outfit and makeup still the way you wanted it posed real quick to check your hips you got the good hips for it and each rib was shown through your exposed midsection but you thought that's the way a woman is supposed to look like so you headed out to the stage when you heard your name get called by the DJ out front. </p><p> </p><p>"Showtime" you say and walk to the stage moving the curtains, you got a good spot it was pretty crowded out and you loved it that way a lot of demons we'll be there they loved fresh blood on stage. </p><p> </p><p>you walked the walk and you saw Valentino outback watching you he was smiling lustfully at first when you got to the pole and started your dance, so far so good you twerked, twirled around upside down and leaned back everyone cheered and threw money on the stage, you felt so alive and dizzy but you kept on autopilot and did your dance the way you planned it. You then took a glance at Valentino expecting that smile again but then your face dropped Valentino wasn't smiling he looked a little concerned, then your top slipped right off your chest over your head to the floor the crowd then cheered louder but Valentino wasn't he then looked a bit disgusted for a second. </p><p> </p><p>You took it as a message that you were still fat you felt ashamed but kept dancing you didn't put your top back on you felt it off exposing your small boobs and now fully exposed chest not only every rib on your body can be seen but your shoulders looked boney you didn't notice you were too busy pleasing everyone. </p><p> </p><p>"This is so bad i thought i did it but Val isn't happy i still look gross and fat i gotta keep dancing hopefully i'll please him i can't fail" you thought to yourself. </p><p> </p><p>You then felt more and more dizzy when you kept dancing but then your vision started to get blurry but you didn't let that stop you, you needed to please Valentino this is a day you worked so hard on, then you felt your hands getting numb you started shaking and then the sound of music and cheering crowds was replaced with ringing you couldn't keep your eyes open, the last thing you could see was something large mostly red with some white fluff run to you before everything faded to black.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>You couldn't hear or feel everything you weren't sure how long you were out, then you began to hear a faint deep voice then you began to feel warm hands on your head gently patting you, the ringing sound was clearing up and you slowly open your eyes the voice was Valentino, he was holding you in his arms laying down across his lap, you were in his room on his favorite zebra print couch long enough for 4 people.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh....what, Val...where- what happened?" You said you tried to sit up but you felt too dizzy you grit your teeth and slump back down on his pillow which smelled like cigarettes.</p><p> </p><p>"You past out sugar, i ran to the stage and caught you before you fell down i took you to my room care to tell me something" He asked a little sternly </p><p> </p><p>You felt embarrassed you failed to please him "So....i failed didn't i?" you ask him He looks at you raising his right brow "Failed to do what exactly?" he asks back</p><p> </p><p>"My dance, i thought i was going it right or i don't know i can't remember much but i felt so tired but i thought it was just me so i kept dancing but i noticed you weren't smiling so i thought i did some wrong move or if you didn't like how i was doing, so i kept dancing and the next thing i remembered was blackness, can you tell me why were you not pleased?" </p><p> </p><p>"why i wasn't smiling, oh that well i wasn't smiling cuz i didn't like how i could see all your ribs your top slipped right out cuz your chest was too flat and boney, yes i know you were on a weight loss journey and i'm glad it worked but i didn't expect you to lose so much" Valentino explained you got a little confused and upset. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait you think i'm too thin but i thought that's what a lady is supposed to look like, i thought men were into this, i thought i didn't lose enough weight i wanted to look pretty for you" you explained trying not to sound too emotional. &gt;

</p><p> </p><p>"But you did lose the weight like a few months ago yes you were a little pudgy when i first met you but i thought you hit your goal weight and stopped did you keep going?" Valentino asks a little bit of worry in his voice</p><p> </p><p>"Yes i did, i still thought i was fat, i'm sorry i fainted i must've ruined it and embarrassed you" you said looking down expecting the worst but all Valentino did was put one of his hands on your shoulder and then another to lift your chin up to look at him.</p><p> </p><p> "No sweetheart yes it was a bit embarrassing but i'm just glad your not hurt bruises and black eyes are not very attractive on perfect skin i think you look attractive but not with skin and bones don't starve yourself your beautiful now, also i don't like how your shoulders look now, all scrawny i do like thin women but not skeletons you should eat." Valentino says</p><p> </p><p>Then you hear a knock on the door Valentino turns his head to it "Come in" he calls, the door opens and Vox comes in he was holding a large paper bag from Mcdonalds.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she okay Val?" Vox says</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah she's alright just a little hiccup we had a talk it'll be fine in the future" Valentino explains</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah i'm fine now but yeah i'm starving Vox did you get enough for me?" you ask the food was driving you mad with hunger. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why i came there look dear i know you wanted to change your eating habits but i missed you" Vox says taking a seat on the couch next to you putting the bag on the coffee table. </p><p> </p><p>"Just because you want to make changes doesn't always mean you have to completely give up on the foods you love just eat them less" Vox explains</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean i can't do my workouts anymore or eat healthy foods i'm afraid of getting addicted to junk food again " You ask with confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"No not like that, what Vox means is you don't have to stop eating your favorite foods completely you can still eat them if you want, just eat them less we don't like it when you starve yourself its not healthy my other strippers eat what they want but not all the time its okay to have a little bit of flesh with that then it won't feel very comfortable hugging you when we had our special nights together i always loved your broad shoulders and your bigger boobs they were soft. when i was carryig you into my room you felt all pointy and boney not very comfortable" Valentino says</p><p> </p><p>"Okay you're right i let it get to my head, i did lose too much weight I'll go back to Mcdonalds with you Vox i missed it as well and i should talk to Velvet if we can food blog again." you say</p><p> </p><p>"Yes please do that Velvet's been so lonely when you stopped blogging with her she's on my ass all the time" Vox says</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You Val, and Vox talk things through and enjoy the Mcdonalds so much you missed eating your favorites they were both right about diet change, its okay to eat junk food once in a while never starve yourself it doesn't just affect yourself it effects your way of living and your loved ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vox X Listener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know how toxic Vox's relationship with Valentino is but is too shy to say anything or think Vox might not understand you you hope one day Vox will wake up and come to his senses.</p><p>Warning: Hurt/Comfort and abusive relationships</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was a little tense for you, you were staying at Vox's place for a while offering to take care of his pet Hammerhead shark Vark while Vox works late AKA sex nights with Valentino, that rat has been a bitch for the past Month, well he always has been but it has been different. This was a relationship you avoided when it gets bad, you hate seeing the rage in both their eyes, the yelling, the arguing and even sometimes the beatings. </p><p> </p><p>The beatings don't happen very often mostly its Vox who leaves with the worse but its just a cracked screen and a few bruises to the arms nothing life threatening Vox just replaces his screen and the bruises go away in like a day or two. But what you hated is that Vox always says "i'm leaving you" but comes back and apologizes to him and yes you know Vox isn't really better than Valentino but at times you wished those two would stop.</p><p> </p><p>You alive and dead never wanted to be in a relationship for a million reasons too complex emotions, too many risks of heartbreaks, and no longer having your life all to yourself, but now you died in a fire and landed in hell, but you should be lucky you made friends with the three Overlords in hell yes its not the best life but your not on the streets eating rats and sleeping on the piss covered grounds anymore and Vox has been pretty okay with you so you took that as a win for you.</p><p> </p><p>You were on Vox's couch watching TV when Vark yiped and walked to you in his mouth was his food dish, you just smile and get up he was a good pet to have here to give you hugs and licks when you feel down like a typical dog or cat. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay Vark i'll get you some food but remember no treats like your daddy says" you say to him he whines but doesn't protest, you take his bag of food and pour some of the weird fish scented kibble in it and put it on the floor by the end of the kitchen. he barks happily and starts to eat his food but then the door of Vox's home swings open violently your shoulders stiffen and you shake Vark stops eating and freezes and lifts his head up to see the comotion.</p><p> </p><p>You turn to the door and see Vox but he was slouched over one arm over his chest like he got punched, half of his screen cracked and the sound of static loud, you've seen this before it happened again. </p><p>You walk slowly trying to remain calm "Vox oh no don't walk anymore i gotcha" you say Vark walks to you and Vox looking worried "No no Vark its okay i got this go back to your dinner" You tell Vark he looked like he didn't wanna listen but does anyway and goes back to eat.</p><p> </p><p>You wrap your arm around Vox's waist and put one of his long arms around your shoulder to support him, it was a little difficult since he's really tall and your a little bit short he was pretty heavy as well but you get him to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>so far Vox didn't say anything only panted a bit and groaned in pain from the jostling, you tried to be as gentle as you could.</p><p> </p><p>"Vox sit here i'll get the ice pack" you say and place him down his clothes were pretty torn too, shirt ripped bow tie pulled off and his coat had torn sleeves, you frown for a second and run to the ice pack, and come back in a flash, you start to remove his coat but then he stops you.</p><p> </p><p>"Vox what are you doing i need to take your coat off and stitch it again you know how expensive it is, and your shirt doesn't look any better either" you say but Vox shakes his head sometimes he is a bit babyish. </p><p> </p><p>"Vox no time for fights lemme see you know this isn't my first rodeo in this relationship with Valentino" You remind him </p><p> </p><p>"W-wait its n-n-nothing i can do i-it myself" Vox says his voice all static from the cracked screen you didn't wanna argue with him but he looked pretty bad "*sigh* fine but i'll go get your new screen you need it replaced again" You leave the room and get a new screen, you walk into the closet where a sigh labeled "Spare Screens" is with few hundred screens inside you pick one and walk back to Vox.</p><p> </p><p>He removed his coat and tossed it on the floor, he then tried to take off his shirt but lifting his arms hurt so much he screeched and more static can be heard, you put the screen on the bed and come to his aid. You remove his shirt for him he groaned again but then as you took the shirt off, you see the damage, his thin lithe body was coated with bruises he has dark grey skin but it looked pitch black where you see the bruises. </p><p> </p><p>There were a lot more than usual, usually its just on his arms and didn't have that much color but it seems Valentino didn't hold himself back this time, Vox struggled to breathe everything hurts, you sigh and get to work fixing his screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Vox i've never seen it this bad what happened?" You ask a little hesitant but asked anyway after you install his new screen it lights up to life seeing his red eyes and blue teeth again.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, just the usual, Val was being a bitch and i didn't know how to handle it and it got a little physical simple as that" Vox says but it sounds like he wasn't fully telling you the truth. </p><p> </p><p>"Vox look i get it but this looks different last times it never gets this bad you almost fell to the floor for a moment you lost conscious Val really banged you up something new happened you can tell me you know i never tell" you say giving Vox a bit of tough love.</p><p> </p><p>Vox only looks down in shame as you wipe his back with the ice pack trying to ease the bruises off before he says anything you talk again.</p><p> </p><p>"look Vox i think i should tell you something." You say Vox looks to you in confusion "tell me what" he asks you sit next to him keeping the ice pack on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"i was too shy to say this but, i know about the cycle in your relationship" you say finally deciding your true thoughts Vox looked a bit nervous but listens.</p><p> </p><p>"I know Val treats you badly and you say to him 'i'm done with you' but i know you come back with flowers apologizing to him asking to come back together even when its all Val's fault i just don't understand why do you do this?" you ask</p><p> </p><p>Vox looks down again more ashamed he did expect you to notice someday but not this soon "i don't expect you to understand but he's me boyfriend he doesn't always know how to be in a good relationship he sometimes gets angry but a lot of times its me and i try to be there for him, i love him" Vox says it was what you thought it would be like someone who can't see how toxic the 'relationship' is and can't leave them.</p><p> </p><p>"*sigh* Vox i know he's your boyfriend but if he loves you, why do you look like this i know its not easy being in love but i just can't see the love in this relationship" you say trying not to let all your thoughts out making feel all forced.  </p><p> </p><p>"Its not that bad really Valentino feels bad afterwards and he apologises to me too he just can't always control himself he needs me" Vox says you know its gonna be hard trying to get him to see the picture but it might be next to impossible now.</p><p> </p><p>"I know Vox but i've seen how Valentino is he's not like that to you, he does the same thing to his workers especially Angel Dust, i can't tell you how to live your life but i hate seeing you like this hurt and suffering i know what its like, i didn't have a good life when i was alive and well i don't really think hell and the living world are any different just as bad, but in hell we should do what we want and live free like me." You say hoping it does something.</p><p> </p><p>"And not just that Vox think of the times we hang out what do i do wo you?" you ask he looks back up and thinks</p><p> </p><p>"Well not much just eat Mcdonalds together, go to the movies watching the birds burn from the acid rain and laugh our asses off, we're not together so its not very serious" Vox says </p><p> </p><p>"Yes i know that but how do you feel around me and after we head home?" you ask</p><p> </p><p>"Happy, its so easy to chill with you, you listen to my life's work and it was nice of you to offer taking care of Vark when i'm busy and...i don't have to worry about anything" Vox says but then begins to notice something "You don't complain to me when i'm late for anything and you don't really scold me and...." Vox stops </p><p> </p><p>"And...."you say</p><p> </p><p>"You don't....get angry and put out cigarettes on me or yell at me...you also don't beat me up" Vox says suddenly you smile and gently wrap your arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>"At least you show me some respect when my office got all dirty when the vents got all dusty and kept my paperwork organized and i was so happy when you shot that shyco fangirl who tried to break into my office" Vox says</p><p> </p><p>"I know what kind of drugs does that fangirl take? i never liked beating people up, look i know its hard but i think this needs to stop, for real this time." You say  Vox turns his head to you looking pretty nervous </p><p> </p><p>"But i can't you know why Val still needs me and yes i know i said "i'm done" a million times and all but i can't lose him i don't have that many friends and i know he needs me, but i just can't walk away like that" He says voice shrill and then he begins to shake he then puts his hands on his screen struggling to hold back tears.</p><p> </p><p>You then wrap both your arms around him and pull him into you shushing him and rubbing the top part of his screen. </p><p> </p><p>"Vox i know, i know its hard but its not impossible you do have a good heart giving him a second chance but you gave him 1000 chances and he keeps blowing them up he's just using you, i know its scary but your not alone, you can always call me i'll wait for you i don't care how long it takes you just need to stand up on your own two feet and walk away from him. i know one day you will. i'll wait forever for you" you say to him as he hugs you back.</p><p> </p><p>"Now i think you need a bath, hey well its been a while want a little fun?" you ask a bit of flirtatious in your voice and smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh i'm sore as fuck maybe some other night but yes i'd like a hot bath can you get me some liquor" Vox says then Vark comes in the room to see his daddy and leans his head on Vox's lap he smiles cheerfully and pets Vark's big head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah baby its okay daddy's okay" he says to his beloved pet you smile and lean back on Vox.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure i'll stay through the night if you like i'll go prepare your bath" You say</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks...thanks for sticking by me" Vox says back to you leaning back on you as Vox and you pet Vark together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>